Meet the Rip-off Wiki
opens on ringing alarm bell; sirens and klaxons play in the background The Administrator: "Genuine Alert! One of their users has found us!" out to reveal the BLU Soldier watching the board User 1: "One of them in our wiki!?" 1 reaches from off-screen and pulls a Shotgun off a rack of weapons. Cut to the User 1 dashing down the stairs and through a hallway while saying "Hut, Hut, Hut!" with every step he takes The Administrator: "Protect the pages!" User 1: "We need to protect the pages!" pans to reveal another user trying to open the meeting room door User 2: "Yo, a lil' help here!?" 1 pushes User 2 aside and begins to 'decode' the combination User 1: "All right, all right, I got it. Stand back son. 1, 1, 1, umm... 1!" User 2: Let's go, let's go- 3 comes around the corner, Sasha in-hand, charging towards the others User 3: "INCOMING!" 3 shoulder-barges the door, splintering it. The three of them are sent tumbling and screaming into the Meeting Room. The User 2 reaches the desk to discover the pages are perfectly safe. User 2: screaming, he notices the pages "AAAAAHHHH- Hey, they're still here!" User 3: AAAAalright then. User 4: "Ahem." zooms in to reveal the fourth user, with a photo of another user's banned profile in hand. User 4: "Gentlemen." the Rip-off' Title Card back to User 4, carrying the photo towards the desk. User 4: "I see the pages are safe." User 1: "Safe and sound, mm-hmm." User 2: "Yeah, it is!" User 4: "Tell me... did anyone happen to kill a Random-ness wiki user on the way here?" other users shake their heads and shrug User 4: No? Then we still have a problem. deposits the photo, revealing the user was actually banned by Wikia. User 1: " Banned by Wikia?." 2 approaches and inspects the photo. User 2: "Oooh, big problem. I've killed plenty of them; they're dime-a-dozen idiotic sgs!" 2 attempts to pick up the photo, only to cut himself on the finger and drop it, giving him a cut. User 2: "Ow! No offense." User 4: "If you managed to kill them, I assure you, they were not like most. And nothing... nothing like the one loose inside this building." User 2: "What're you? President of his fan-club?" User 1 & User 3: (chuckling) 4 turns to face User 2. User 4: "No... that would be your friend!" 4 reveals a folder and slaps it down on the table, revealing several photographs of a Random-ness wiki user and User 2's friend. User 2: out of shock and disbelief User 4: Indeed, and now he's here to k us! So listen up boy, or trechary of your pal will be the second worst thing that happens to you today." Behind You plays User 4: "Zis User has already breached our defenses..." to "the user", creeping through tunnels. He pauses at a corner, as the camera pulls back to reveal a stupid page. He slides a Gertrude across the floor, covering the whole page User 5: "Page Down!" back to the Meeting Room. User 4: "You've seen what he's done to our colleagues!" back to the User 6, now unbanned and griefing. "The User" calls wikia and gets him banned. back to Meeting Room User 4: "And worst of all, he could be any one of us..." to the User fighting User 7. User 7: "Get away!" User breaks User 7's arm User 7: (gasps) User kills User 7 and makes a legit-seeming sock. back to Meeting Room. User 4 looks frantic. User 4: "He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even be-" 4 is cut off as his head explodes violently. The camera switches to User 1, Shotgun in hand, with a confused User 3, and a panicked User 2. User 2: "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" User 3: "Oh!" User 1: "What? It was obvious! He's a Sock for spying! Watch, he'll appear again any second now..." User 1: "Any second now... See? Oh wait, that's a mouse." 2 lingers behind, his expression sinister. He approaches User 1 and User 3, suddenly logging out. The User appears, revealing User 2 was a sock and this mystery man was ME! (Rawrlego) User 3: "So, we still got problem..." User 1: "Big problem... alright, who's ready to go find this vandal?" Rawrlego: "Right behind you." Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays, with the stabbing of both users punctuating the beat of the tune. to the meeting room. Rawrlego: "TIME TO GERTRUDE SOME MORE!" Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Team Random 2 Category:Parodies Category:Meet the Team Category:Gertrude